A Darker Light on Things
by Kasaijin
Summary: He tries to hide his nature from everyone, but it all comes through in the end. A story from the other side of Fable. Evil Will include Lost Chapters when I get that far. rating could possibly change


-1Author's Note

I know this has been done before, but I haven't seen one from an evil character's point of view. Be warned this is my first FanFic, so be gentle. (ha) Anyway, I'm going to stick as close to the actual story as I can, but the cutscenes won't be exact because I can't write that fast. If anyone knows somewhere there is a complete transcript for the game, and you tell me where that is, I will have to say, "Me love you long-time" because I've looked and can't find one anywhere.

Oakvale

Alex was sitting on the porch steps, daydreaming of killing something, when his father interrupted.

"Come on, wake up", his father said.

He wanted to tell him off, tell him that Theresa had woken him up last night with another of her "dreams". Cry for attention is all he thought it was.

"Just like yer mother, always daydreaming", his father laughed, "Well let yourself wander off to find your sister it's her birthday today, you know."

"Ugh, I _would_ forget," he thought to himself, "I don't have any way of getting her a present."

His father started up when Alex groaned, "Don't tell me yew forgot again! Tell ya what, for every good deed ye do aroun' Oakvale, I'll give you a gold coin."

At least his father was good for something, now all he'd have to do is put on a nice face, help some people out, and get his whiney sister a present. Sounds easy enough.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alex's father told him, "Scurry off, go find yer sister, and sat out of trouble!"

Alex started to run off to go find her.

His father yelled after him, "She's down at the old farm by Barrow Fields!"

Alex stopped running after he got a little ways down the road, "Now all I've got to do is find someone that needs a little help, get started with this junk."

Almost as if he called her, Emily came running down the road, tears in her eyes, "Can you help me please?"

Putting on a sweet face Alex spoke to her, "Of course, what's the matter?"

"I've lost Rosie! I left her, and I can't remember where! Her stuffing needs changing today, and I can't find her! Please help!"

"Of course!" He groaned inwardly to himself, he'd have to touch something soft and cuddly. "I'll help you find your little-" He left the end off, he didn't exactly know what he was looking for yet.

"She's a lovely little furry bear with a blue patch on her back."

"I'll go find her, right away!" He walked away, glad to be rid of her annoying little voice, "Lovely little bear my arse", he grumbled to himself, "I'll bet it smells."

Alex walked towards the main square of town, passing a few houses on the way. As he was passing the Matchinson's house, he heard a few noises from around the back. He walked towards the back yard, curiosity overtaking him. As he approached the back yard, he could make out voices, a man and a woman, "Oh, you've got such a sweet little-"

"Don't someone might hear, you're so naughty."

Alex wanted to laugh, but kept a straight face, he may have found another deed to do. "Mr. Matchinson? Is that you?"

He heard a gasp, and as he came around the side of the house, he could see a little blonde trying to hide behind him.

"Who? What? Why...I've never seen this woman in my life, who are you, what are you doing behind my house?"

He tried some cheesy smile, but seeing it wasn't working, he changed tactics.

"Look, sonny, keep yer mouth shut about this, right?"

The little blonde walked out form behind him, just enough to look over his shoulder.

"My wife's at 'ome with our li'l ones, an' I'm supposed to be working."

For emphasis, she nodded, but kept her mouth shut.

"But a man should be entitled to do what he likes, don't ya think?"

That's exactly what Alex thought, but he didn't need to know that. "Well, I dunno, this doesn't seem right..."

He started to get nervous, "Tell ya wha', if you keep this little secret, I'll give you a gold piece."

Alex knew he could get more from his wife, so he declined, "I'm sorry Mr. Matchinson, I can't accept that."

"Well! I...ah...look, just don't tell anyone, alright? Now, off with you."

Alex turned away and skipped down the road, he could smell the coins already.

Finally he arrived at the square, and looked around for anyone wanting help. There! Mr. Matchinson's wife was in front of their store, looking around.

He ran over and proceeded to spill the beans.

"Are you looking for your husband?", he put on an innocent look.

"Yes, do you know where that filthy lay-about husband of mine is?"

"With some woman no doubt! I run his house, bring up his children, and what do I get in return? NOTHING!"

"Well, he told me not to tell anyone, and he gave me this coin..." Alex fished a coin out of his pocket, the only one he had. "He told me not to tell anyone, and then gave me this."

"Well, I'll be! It's ok, you didn't know that was wrong, tell you what. I'll give you three coins if you'll tell me where he's at."

"He's up behind your house, with someone, like you said."

"He is, is he? I'm going to turn him into Balverine food! Here's your coins, thank you."

She threw him the coins, and ran up the hill, screaming all kinds of things, Alex didn't know what half of them meant. "Wait 'til I get my hands on that pig!"

Alex put his new coins in his pocket, where they jangled on the one already in there. "he patted his pocket and skipped along to find Rosie. He was walking past the warehouses, when he heard someone calling his name.

"Alex, ALEX, come here please!"

Alex ran over to Mr. Bindle, the town stockman.

"Oh, please come 'ere! Thank you Alex, thank you!"

He ran the rest of the way, and stopped, but kept moving his feet.

"Thank goodness! Listen, could you do me a favour?"

he continued to "dance".

"I've got to...you know...answer a call of nature! Stay here and watch these crates for me, would ya?"

"Sure Mr. Bindle, it shouldn't take long."

"That's a good lad! Just stand between these two stacks, and don't move! I'll put a good word in with your dad when I get back."

"Sure, I'll be here!" Alex moved to stand in-between the stacks.

"Right, won't be long!"

Mr. Bindle ran off towards his house, leaving Alex by the crates.

As soon as he ran off, Cedric came out from behind the tree in the yard.

"Hey! Alex! My cousin says those barrels migh' have stuff in 'em."

He ran over to the stacks.

"Quick, while he's gone, smash 'em up, and see what's inside!" he giggled.

"Well, he may come back soon." Alex thought for a moment, "Tell you what, after he gets back, we'll wait a few minutes for him to get sleepy, you know how he is, then while he's sleeping we'll go smash them, and split what's inside. How's that sound?"

Cedric looked around, and could see Mr. Bindle running back. "Sounds good, I'll meet you here later."

"Alright, now, leave!"

Mr. Bindle ran up, a much relieved look on his face.

"Everything seems to be in order! Excellent! Thanks lad, you've done me a big favour! I'll be sure to let your dad know what a splendid little watchman you've made!"

Alex walked over to the tree, where Cedric was.

"Good to see you didn't decide to run off."

"Well, what, I want what's in 'em too!"

"Good, we shouldn't have to wait long" Alex peeked from behind the tree, "Look he's sitting down now, it's won't be long."

Cedric giggled. "Ooooh, what fun this'll be!"

Alex kept watching the dozy Mr. Bindle. "Look! He's asleep! Let's go!"

They crept over to where the barrels were kept. "Okay," Alex counted, "There's six, three for each of us, you get those, I'll open these." They used the bottoms of their sandals to pry off the lids of the barrels, but each one was empty.

Cedric sat down, and tried to pry a splinter out of his finger, "Well, that was a load of nothing, they're all empty."

Alex opened the last of his, and to his surprise, there were two coins in the bottom. "Hey! Ced! Come 'ere!"

Cedric got up and walked over, "What is it?"

"There's two coins in here, but I can't get them, can you crawl in? You're smaller."

"Sure, if you promise you'll split it."

"I will, that's what I said dint I?

"Okay, hold on for a second."

He crawled inside, grabbed the coins, and crawled out.

"Here you go Alex! One for you, and one for me!"

"Thanks buddy, I've got to run, but I'll see you around!'

"Okay, see you Alex!"

Alex put his new coin and walked off, "That was pretty good, all I had to do was stand around and now I've got another coin and one coming later!"

He walked up the hill that would lead him to the old farm, but he was still looking for the little girl's bear.

Up the hill, he could see Dominic teasing little Johnny about something he was holding in his arms, Dominic was trying to take it, but Johnny would turn away every time.

"Give it to me you little idiot!"

"But it's not yours! I won't!

Alex walked up, "What's going on?"

"He has my sister's little stupid bear, and won't give it to me just because I said I'd rip it's stupid head off!"

Johnny ran behind Alex, and hid in a bush, "Please! He said he'd hit me if I didn't, you look strong! get him off me please!"

Alex turned around to look at Johnny, "You have a coin?"

"Well...It's my allowance, but if you get him to go away, I'll give the two I have to you! Please, make him stop!"

"Okay."

He stood up from where he had been talking to Johnny in the bush and walked over to Dominic, "If you just leave him alone, I'll give you a coin."

"I want two!"

"One or I beat your face in!"

Dominic looked cowed at the stinging remark, "Fine, just one, please don't hit me!"

"Walk off then", Alex turned around, "I'll see you under the old bridge."

He walked back to Johnny, who had come out of the bush, and was clutching the bear to his chest.

"Thank you so much! Here's your coins!" He tossed them to Alex, "And here, take Rosie, she'll be safe with you!"

"Okay, see you Johnny" Alex walked back towards the square where he could see Dominic waiting under the old wood bridge.

"You said you'd give me a coin."

"That I did, you know, now that I have the bear, you can torment him all you want, I don't care."

Dominic's eyes got huge. "Really?"

"Yea, I don't care, and here's your coin." He put the coin in his hand, and left the dumbstruck bully standing under the bridge.

He walked up the hill to Emily's house, where she was sitting on the step.

He walked over, and stood above her.

"Emily, I have a present for you."

"Wha?" She looked up at him, and then she saw the foot he left sticking out from behind his back. "Rosie! You found her! Thank you so much!" She started to run off, but Alex grabbed her by the shirt.

"Wait a second, you have to do something for me."

"Okay", she looked up at him, "What?"

"All you have to do, is tell my father what I did."

"That's it?"

"Yep, that's all."

"Okay! I'll do that right now!"

She ran off towards Alex's house. He waited a minute, that's where he was going, but he'd let her tell her story first. She told his father, and then she skipped off back towards her house singing "Time to change your stuffing!"

He walked up, where his father was standing there and shaking his head.

"I've heard good things about you, but that was strange. Apparently you rescued a bear?"

"Yes, a bully had it."

"Well, I heard form a lot of people the good you've been doing, and I'm a man of my word, so here's your coins." He took the coins and placed them in Alex's gloved hand. "Well, that looks you've got enough there son, I think you should talk to the trader."

"Okay, I will."

Alex turned and walked down the hill to where the trader was standing.

"Twade goods! Many wovewy fings!"

Alex walked up to him to buy some chocolates.

"'Allo lad! I'm a twader! I wander the wowld buying and sewing wawes, especiawy to fine fowk like your good sewf. Some wittle giwl I saw said that you have a sister and it's her birfday. And it seems yew haven't got her a pwesent yet."

Alex really didn't want to stay around this guy any longer, but he needed _something_, "Do you have anything like what I need?"

The trader smiled at him, "It just so 'appens I 'ave a nice box 'o sweets 'ere. Gauwanteed to put a smiwle on any sister's face, for onwy fwee gold peecee's."

Alex laughed, "Well, I have that right here, take it." He handed him the three pieces.

The trader took the box of chocolates out of his pack, "Young sir, they're youws. Wish your sister a happy birfday fwom me now, won't you?"

"I will, thank you!" Alex took the chocolates and started down the road, "Man", he thought to himself, "If I have to hear that accent again, it'll be too soon." He continued towards the old farm.

"All I have to do is get through the party, and then my sister will leave me alone for another year."

He got closer and closer to the old farm, and as he did, he checked the bow to make sure it was tied.

He got to the fence for the old farm, and could see his sister's bright pink shirt against the brown dirt.

"Sis? Thereasa!" She looked over to the road, "Come 'ere!" He waved her over towards the fence, and hopped over.

She ran up and gave him a hug, "Hello little brother! I hope you haven't forgotten like last year!" Alex groaned under his breath. "Sorry if I woke you up last night, it was another of those dreams. I was in this field and something happened. Never mind though, I'm still waiting for my present!"

He groaned again, one track mind that one. "I have your present for you, here." He took the chocolates out from behind his back.

"I knew you were going to bring me chocolates! It's just like my dream!"

She looked at the shadow of a nearby scarecrow. "It's getting late, we should go home, mother should be here any minute!"

They started to walk home when all of a sudden she stopped. "W-wa-wait, something's wrong..."

He started to ask her what was wrong when he heard the one word he wasn't expecting...

"BANDITS!"


End file.
